1. Field
Embodiments relate to a transparent conductor, a composition for preparing the same, and an optical display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conductive films, e.g., transparent conductive films, may be used in various applications, such as a touchscreen panel, flexible display, or the like, and may be included in a display apparatus. Thus, various studies have been actively made to develop transparent conductive films. The transparent conductive film should exhibit good properties, e.g., transparency, surface resistance, or the like.
Indium tin oxide (ITO) films have been used as transparent conductive films. An ITO film may be deposited on a base film by dry deposition to form a transparent conductor, and may have good economic feasibility and excellent transparency. ITO films may be deposited on a glass substrate. However, ITO films may increase resistance due to inherent characteristics thereof and may have low flexibility.